


Who Knows Where This Will Go

by grammaticallywrong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Band! AU, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Chanyeol being Chanyeol, Cussing, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Not sure what happened here, Some of it is cute, Unbeta'ed, We Die Like Men, baekhyun being baekhyun, baekhyun is whipped, head canons, mention of a panic attack, not chronological, quarantine made me do it, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammaticallywrong/pseuds/grammaticallywrong
Summary: Baekhyun wasn’t sure how it started. At what point in their friendship did his feelings decide to take a complete 180 and decide that yes, this 185 cm, bow-legged, talented, handsome man will now be the love of his life starting right about… now.Fuck feelings.Baekhyun sighed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine made me do it.
> 
> This will be a series of drabbles so feel free to skip chapters as I update them :)
> 
> As we all do, I do not claim to be familiar with any of the people mentioned in this story and all words and situations in this story are purely fictional (sadly). I also do not follow SuperM, WayV nor NCT (or any of their units) so I’m sorry if my mentioning and representation of their group, as well as the members in that respective group was a little wonky / not remotely close to how they are in real life. But like I said, everything here is purely fictional (still sad about that). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed beating my keyboard senseless since my fingers were apparently itching to write these two.

It was inevitable, really.

But it’s not like Baekhyun was struggling against the idea either. If you asked him early on, he probably would have laughed and joked around with the idea that maybe he and his best friend are secretly in-love and dating behind everyone’s back. Not like it’s anyone’s business anyway. Not that they are, but... you get the idea. 

“ _So what if we are?_ ”, he was sure he would’ve responded if someone asked him before. If.

Well. That’s a lie. Someone actually did ask him before and he doesn’t actually remember how he handled that situation.

He looked over at Manager Youngnim who was currently busy discussing with the other seven managers on how to shuffle their schedules around to fit in _another_ schedule that was approved by someone in the upper management because god-knows-why. Baekhyun shook his head. He doesn’t dare keep up anymore.

He tried, in the beginning. He was very proactive in managing his schedule given that it involves him, and ultimately his health if they keep giving him schedule after schedule, but it wasn’t until one of the assistant managers shooed him away, calling him a micromanager.

He huffed.

Him? A micromanager? Yeah, right.

Granted, it was probably a joke but jokes are half meant and it stuck with Baekhyun until now. Although, the assistant manager did end up teaching him a thing or two (or more. It was quite a lot, to be honest, not that he minds. He likes learning) about which schedule to accept at around which time to maximize exposure for which demographic _et cetera et cetera._

But back to the main subject of his worry.

But is he really worried though?

It actually surprised him how calm he is given that he just came to a very shocking conclusion about how he feels about a certain _somebody_.

He looked over to where _that certain somebody_ is sitting at the other side of the couch, fingers fast on his phone as he played with the latest game that involves hitting round colored targets at the right beat.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how it started. At what point in their friendship did his feelings decide to take a complete 180 and decide that yes, this 185 cm, bow-legged, talented, handsome man will now be the love of his life starting right about… now.

Fuck feelings.

Baekhyun sighed.

“What’s wrong, Baek?” He felt, rather than heard him shuffle next to him. Chanyeol’s long legs brushing against his as the former adjusted to a better seating position, his eyes never leaving his phone.

“It’s your fault.” Baekhyun said which made Chanyeol look up from his phone and he can hear the sound of swords slashing and tiny guttural screams. His character must’ve died. He deserved it.

“Look what you did!” Always the drama queen.

\---

“So you are going to tell him?” Jongdae whispered as he fastened the seatbelt next to him. Baekhyun stilled. _The fuck?_

“Tell who?” That’s right, Baek. Play dumb. Act cute. They’ll let it pass.

They just finished their afternoon schedule and were just about ready to go to another one. The third one for the day, in fact. Baekhyun was exhausted but he has to suck it up if he wants the team to actually be promoted properly. He loves his members and he loves working with them so any moment where they are all together is a once in a lifetime opportunity that they have to continuously work hard for.

Damn management.

Jongdae only looked at him straight in the eyes, staying silent for a good five seconds, face not revealing anything before going back to whatever he was doing before he bothered him with his crazy, mind-reading bullshit.

Baekhyun is fucked.

\---

No, seriously. He’s fucked.

Chanyeol wasn’t even doing anything remotely attractive yet here is Baekhyun, surely obvious with his staring while the former sits at the corner of the dorm living room, scrolling once again on his phone.

They weren’t even doing anything. It was now eleven in the evening and the currently six-member team decided to have fun and play games. That was three hours ago. Now everyone just chose a spot to lounge and fool around as they do, none of them willing to go back to their respective houses yet and just trying to savor the time they have with each other.

Baekhyun was about to retire to his bed when he heard the door to their dorm open, two late night visitors surprising the occupants of the room.

“Kyungsoo! Minseokkie-hyung!”

Everyone jumped to their feet to welcome the two visitors. Chanyeol and Jongin running towards Kyungsoo to compete who can give the tightest welcoming hug, while the rest laughed at their antics. Jongdae and Junmyeon walked Minseok towards the kitchen to drop off the food that they apparently brought.

“What’s the occasion?” Junmyeon asked as he took out the plastic containers of food and laid them out on the table.

Kyungsoo said they were left overs from his unit in the military when they had a big celebration earlier, eventually deciding to bring the leftovers to his members so as not to waste food but not to worry, he also bought some extra from the store just in case their hungry asses weren’t satisfied by his generosity. Which was a pretty cute excuse if you ask Baekhyun. Kyungsoo always finds a chance to hang out with the members whenever he has free time from the military, sometimes bringing Minseok along with him when their schedule aligns.

Baekhyun walked towards them to open the containers one by one, checking to see if they brought him anything special.

“Baekhyunnie, the strawberry shortcake is here!” Chanyeol grinned widely as he held up a box of what could only be a whole strawberry cake. “I asked Kyungsoo and Minseok-hyung to buy some on their way here! Surprise?”

Baekhyun felt the flush rise in his cheeks.

Yeah, totally fucked.

\---

“You’re totally obvious you know that right?”

Fuck Jongdae and his fucking weird ass telepathy bullshit. That’s not even his supposed powers management gave him when they conceptualized this group.

Baekhyun grumbled as he laid on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He’s been scrolling through twitter these past few days looking at what fans have been saying about them, and of course, him. A little too narcissistic maybe but he has to be, he’s an idol for fuck’s sake. It literally comes with the job.

“It’s the way your eyes light up every time you look at him - ”

Baekhyun lunged at Jongdae, hand covering his mouth to stop him from continuing whatever fantasy was about to come out of his filthy, filthy mouth.

“SHH. He’ll hear you!”

“You’re being stupid,” Jongdae’s hand holding his own as he tries to push Baekhyun's hand away.

“And you’re being loud!” Baekhyun whispered loudly. He doesn’t even know why he’s acting the way he is. He’s 28 years old for fuck’s sake, not some hormonal teenager who just suddenly discovered what porn is and gets a boner every time he sees flesh.

Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“You know if you just told him -”

“Are you insane? Do you want this group to fall apart? Do you want twitter to trend _chanbaek_ for the nth time every time we interact? Naver to release news about how our so-called chemistry,” insert air-quotes care of Baekhyun here, “is through the roof?”

“I mean they’re not wrong,” Jongdae mumbled, interrupting his maybe much-needed tiny rant about the inner turmoil happening inside right now. "Besides, it's not like you're letting the whole South Korea know about it."

“And have you ever thought that maybe he feels the same way?” Fuck Jongdae, really. Trying to pull a Dom and plant an idea in his mind. Now he won’t be able to _not_ think about the possibility.

“Goodnight, Dae.” Signaling the end of conversation.

“Fine, suffer with unrequited love. Grow flowers in your lungs, and cough it out once you’ve realized it was too late. Die from the petals blocking your airway as you slowly suffocate not only from the weight of your emotions but from the physical pain - ”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Goodnight, Baek.”

Fucking weirdo.

\---

A couple of weeks later and here he is, sitting in the huge meeting room with the one, the only, the Big Boss, Lee Soo Man.

Baekhyun honestly doesn’t know why he still answers to this man. He’s technically no longer the CEO. But he is still the founder and the face of the company, and everything the company produces reflects on his name and his alone.

Fucking bastard.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s not ungrateful. He’s just… tired maybe? Mentally? He doesn’t even know himself. All he knows is that he doesn't want to be here right now.

He just finished finalizing the final touches for his upcoming solo album, the first teasers to come out in the next following months when he was called from the recording studio into the Big Boss’ Big Office. His knees were shaky as he walked from the elevator to the double doors leading to His office.

(Capital H because Baekhyun’s life is on the line and he really wishes he was exaggerating but he isn’t.)

He was sure that the trainees he passed by earlier can visibly see his kneecaps threatening to leave his body with how bad he was shaking. How embarassing. He doesn't even know why he was nervous. Perhaps it's been a while since he came up here. Perhaps he's exhausted. Baekhyun did let out a little chuckle though, at the image of Chanyeol and his cute bow-legs possibly shaking from nerves should he be in Baekhyun's position right now. 

_Get it together, Byun._

“Mr. Lee,” Baekhyun bowed before settling into the couch in front of the mahogany desk where The Man himself is currently sitting. Mr. Lee was leaning into his executive chair, arranging paperworks, and shuffling trinkets on his table before finally focusing back on Baekhyun.

“How was the recording?” Straight to the point as always.

And so began another grueling meeting with The Big Boss in His Big Office. They talked about how he’s been managing his time wisely, with the end of EXplOration tour, and potentially the beginning of a solo tour, but that’s in the works. Possibly. Maybe. Highly likely.

Definitely, if the company wants to exploit his popularity before the Big E.

He bit back a sigh and reverted back his attention to Mr. Lee.

Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loves his job and that includes everything that comes with it - the blood, the sweat, the tears, the possibility of his heart being broken into a million tiny pieces because he decided to have feelings with his best friend who also happens to be one of the members of his group and who may or may not reciprocate his feelings.

Baekhyun clenched his jaw.

Focus, Baekhyun. Focus!

As he was saying.

He didn't even know he was able to do things he’s able to do now before he joined SM. He knows he’s one of the best at his craft (no need to be bashful now, facts are facts), and while he’s still lacking in some areas, he doesn’t go to vocal lessons every chance he gets for nothing. He’s truly grateful for his vocal teacher for showing him the different ways he can improve himself, and for encouraging him back to his senses whenever he feels like he’s in a slump.

He’s also improved a lot on his dancing, watching choreographers and listening attentively as they explain how the muscle should feel while a particular part of the body moves a certain way in order to show sharpness or fluidity, depending on the choreography. They’ve been pairing him with both Jongin and Sehun for choreographies as well and while it intimidated him at first, he wasn’t about to say no to a challenge. Besides, both of them were willing to teach him a few tips and tricks of their own, although sometimes at his expense.

Literally his expense. They’ve gone out for dinners and lunch together but Baekhyun isn’t complaining. In fact, he’s the one who offered, and continuously does so to show his appreciation for the two.

He’s also been loved by the general public with his persona whenever he appears on variety shows.

Baekhyun covered a snort.

Whenever he goes to one anyway.

He can’t help it. It’s not like he’s forcing himself to be funny, or makes jokes because he wants to be the center of attention. His mouth just runs and, albeit heavily filtered (because really, if it were up to him and him only, there would be curses here and there but that’s for private use only), somehow, people love it. They inhale his humor like it’s the best thing they’ve ever seen or heard. Which he doesn’t mind. That’s why he’s in the entertainment industry. He’s here to entertain.

Genius idol, they’ve dubbed him. And while flattering, he has to admit that it’s a lot of pressure to be put on the spotlight like that. It’s like they expect him to be perfect at everything at every given moment, and even if he wasn't, they just shrug it off as just a cute quirk, an endearing flaw.

Ah, whatever. Take it or leave it.

He stopped caring a long time ago about what the public thinks. Haters hate. Potatoes potate. He's learning to care about his own happiness. He still cares about their fans, of course. He’ll work hard for them. He’ll show them his real side and they'll accept him for who he truly is, on-cam persona or not. And they’ll all be friends and live happily-ever-after... 

Ideally.

Baekhyun couldn’t contain the small sigh that escaped his mouth at that moment and Mr. Lee paused in his monologue. 

“What are your thoughts, Baekhyun?”

He envies his Boss (notice the capital B) sometimes with how he approaches problems. Head-on, steadfast, one feet in front of the other, strong, and maybe with a little emotional and mental manipulation here and there but who doesn’t do that nowadays? They live in a capitalist world anyway. You gotta do what you gotta do to survive in this dog-eat-dog world. 

That’s what he should be. Strong, steadfast, determined problem-solver who attacks the issue head-on with his slight emotional problem with -

“I think it’s possible. I’m just worried about the other members. Didn’t WayV just come back recently? NCT too?”

He loves SuperM. He loves the members and he loves the group’s chemistry. Really he does. Jongin and Taemin are like long lost twins with their friendship that has obviously been there even before they conceptualized the group. Mark is such a hardworking person that Baekhyun is honestly in awe with how he can be in ten million places at once and still be amazing at all of them. Both Lucas and Taeyong are so obviously enamored by him that he can’t help but tease them about it. Taeyong especially, with his bright eyes and shy smile. And Ten just makes Baekhyun want to protect him from the evil eyes of the world. They’re all such good kids and all of them will do very well in the future, not that they aren’t doing well right now, but they need all the support they can in the grueling world of entertainment.

But he’s worried because the younger members are still kids who are so obviously overworked by management that he can’t help but disagree with the direction of the group sometimes.

Not that his opinions matter. Case in point: that three hour phone call he had with The Man sitting in front of him right now, where he stated his honest opinions only to get scolded later. Really, what’s the point?

They continued talking about when the company was planning on SuperM’s comeback. The members have already been recording songs throughout the year to prepare for their eventual comeback. They just had to find the right time in the midst of group and solo comebacks, and new debuts from big and small companies alike.

Honestly, Baekhyun doesn’t know how he was able to do it either, with his solo debut, SuperM debut, on top of EXO’s long awaited comeback, _plus_ EXO’s concerts, and _Privé_ and then this additional problem, care of his 185cm friend.

(It’s Chanyeol’s fault. It's always Chanyeol’s fault).

He suddenly felt the exhaustion and fought to not let his shoulders visibly droop from the weight of his responsibilities. He just wants to go home to his apartment and play PUBG all weeklong is that too much to ask?

\---

Baekhyun flopped on his bed after a long and exhausting day. He fished out his phone and opened twitter, typing his name on the search bar to see what everyone’s been talking about recently.

He rolled over to his side in a more comfortable position as he continues to scroll through social media, snickering every now and then with how cute everyone is with their stories and memes, occasionally saving a few to be shared with the group later. (Yes, he uses memes of himself, so fucking what).

It wasn’t until a couple of minutes later that he gets a notification from him, asking him if he’s available.

He was in the middle of typing a response when his phone rang.

“Hey, Chanyeol.” He rolled back to his back to be in a more comfortable position.

“ _Hey, Baek. Are you done with recording? Have you eaten yet?_ ” Be still, ever beating heart, Baekhyun sarcastically thought as he tried not to let Chanyeol’s voice get to him too much, a smile already threatening to bloom over his face at the mere mention of his name.

“Yeol, it’s literally one in the morning.” As if that ever stopped them from going out before.

“ _As if that ever stopped us from going out before_.” Soulmates, really. One brain cell. We are one, as they say.

“Alright, I’ll get ready.”

“ _I’ll pick you up in my vespa._ ” Baekhyun can hear the smile in Chanyeol’s voice as he hears shuffling on the other side of the phone. He can hear buttons being pressed, things being moved around to their place, and papers being put back together to be placed back to their rightful place in wherever Chanyeol places his documents. He’s definitely in his studio.

“Yeollie, you know people will talk if they see us.” Baekhyun sighed, looking through his closet to find the most inconspicuous clothing perfect for this inconspicuous outing. Should he wear an open jacket on top of his sweater or should he wear the biggest sweater he has so he can smack Chanyeol with his sweater paws?

He heard Chanyeol sigh and it was several pauses later that he responded.

“ _You’re right. As you always are,_ ” The noise on the other side stopped. Baekhyun stopped looking through his closet too, in case Chanyeol decides to cancel. _“I’ll go order and go straight to your place then. Let’s just stay in and watch a movie. What was it that we wanted to watch before? I forgot. I think it was called -”_

“Chanyeol, focus,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He’s so endearingly annoying.

“ _Right, I’ll be there in a jiffy, Baekhyunnie! See you soon!_ ”

A click.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip to stop himself from busting out the biggest smile.

\---

It wasn’t an hour later that the doorbell to his apartment rang. He peeked through the peephole to double check that it really was Chanyeol and not some crazy sasaeng trying to get into his apartment to steal his clothes, maybe his underwear too, all the while trying not to _maybe_ desperately cling to him to do who-knows-what.

“Baekhyunnie!” Chanyeol sing-songed, “It’s me! Your favorite delivery guy!”

Baekhyun sighed as he opened the door to his apartment to let Chanyeol in. He was wearing an oversized coat on top of his hoodie, the lower half of his face and neck covered with a thick scarf, with his black beanie over his head, his big almond-shaped eyes twinkling with mirth, smile soft as he looked over at Baekhyun’s disheveled, obviously-didn’t-bother-to-fix-himself state.

“Here,” The hand holding the paper bag of food was shoved in his face, Chanyeol’s fist almost hitting his nose as he _almost_ underestimated the distance between him and Baekhyun.

“Thanks, Yeollie,” Baekhyun stepped inside to prepare the food on the table. When he turned back around, Chanyeol still hadn't stepped in the house. “Yeol?”

Chanyeol was still at the door, looking sheepish with one of his hands playing with the scarf around his neck while the other was hidden behind his back, not being really subtle with having another surprise for him.

Baekhyun leaned against the counter, cocking his hips, and crossing his arms.

“Are we roleplaying? Are you a vampire and you need my permission to let you enter my house? Or something like that?” Baekhyun snickered. He’s really fucking endearing and it’s not helping that Baekhyun’s feelings have decided to take the steering wheel to his damn life.

“I got you something.”

“That you did,” Baekhyun pointed at the food already set up at the table. If they play any longer, the food is going to get cold.

“Come here, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol said softly, head tilted to the side, eyes crinkled conveying emotions only he is able to convey through his eyes and maybe Baekhyun can see fondness through his smiles, and anticipation in his cute little gestures. Baekhyun licked his lips.

Baekhyun chuckled as he walked slowly over to where Chanyeol was standing. Slowly, teasing the latter with his pace as he knew Chanyeol was excited to give him the surprise. And he was right as he heard an impatient huff from the taller.

“Baekhyunnie,” He warned.

“All right, all right, I’m coming.”

And as he stood in front of Chanyeol, the taller man revealed a small bouquet of sunflowers already resting in a small glass container with a pretty pink ribbon wrapped around in the middle. 

“I know you’ll be busy soon with your solo comeback and SuperM promotions so I thought I’d bring you something so you can remember me whenever you're at home and you're resting. They’re fake but they look and feel real so you don’t have to worry about watering them when you’re overse-”

Baekhyun lunged at Chanyeol, hugging him tightly across the waist, eventually stopping him from finishing his sentence, and causing him to have mouthfuls of Baekhyun’s pink hair.

Okay maybe Jongdae has a point.

And Baekhyun is definitely one hundred percent fucked, but maybe he doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the idea of Baekhyun just slowly realizing that he maybe, actually be falling in love with his friend was so appealing that my fingers decided to have a mind of their own. I’m not sure if I want it to be a chaptered fic but I’m okay with how it ends here, open-ended so I can leave it up to the reader to decide whether our cute protagonist ends up confessing. If I do end up adding a chapter, it’ll probably just be drabbles of their lives. We’ll see.
> 
> For those who didn't catch the reference:  
> \- Baekhyun was talking about Dom Cobb in Inception, where he goes into the depth of the subject's subconscious to plant an idea for it to grow. If y'all haven't watched it, please do.  
> \- Jongdae was talking about the Hanahaki disease flowers grow in your pulmonary system (not sure if it's limited to lungs only, though) if the one you love doesn't love you back. It's a Japanese fictional disease that's fucking awesome as far as fictionally diseases go.  
> \- Big E, n l i s t m e n t.
> 
> See you guys soon, maybe? Please give lots of love (I also accept constructive criticisms!) as this is the first chanbaek fic that I've written, and first fic I've written (read: finished as it currently stands) in maybe ten years.


	2. Maybe if he can sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really, really, just wants to go the fuck to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, work is unbeta-ed and I just had to let this out of my head or it will haunt me forever.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

Fuck this.

Fuck this absolute horseshit.

He’s so absolutely fucking _exhausted_ it’s not even funny.

Baekhyun is trying. He’s trying really, really hard. And he knows he sound like a broken record but _fuck_ he’s _fucking_ tired. He just needs five minutes - five minutes, _max_ \- and he can go back and look fresh and not look like he’s been -- 

“Hyung?”

Fuck this shit.

Baekhyun felt his shoulder droop lower as he leaned his body forward over the sink. He just wants to take a nap. Or maybe close his eyes for 0.5 seconds if he can’t even get a fucking nap. God fucking damn it. 

He’s in one of the bathrooms closest to Practice Room B where his group is currently on a break. The choreographer gave them fifteen minutes to hydrate, take a nap, whatever it takes for the group to not pass out in the middle of dance practice.

They were all exhausted and it was showing. And the choreographer did not like it one bit.

It wasn’t anybody’s fault. The choreographer was only doing his job. Which, honestly, was to give them the hardest choreography to match the fast beats of the song.

 _We go 100 my ass. More like 100 beats per second._ Baekhyun snorted when the choreographer taught them the steps. It’s another one of those “which part of your body will fall off first” choreography, and for Baekhyun, it’s going to be his lungs with the amount of vocal practice he had to do to adjust his breathing to accommodate the fast choreography and the high notes.

His stamina just isn’t the same anymore. 

He knows he sounds like a whiny bitch but he's almost 30 and his bones are _cracking_ the moment he moves in the morning.

He just wants to go back to fucking sleep.

“Hey, Sehunnie.”

He was glad it was Sehun and not someone else who caught him. Well, there’s really nothing to catch. It’s not like he was doing anything he shouldn’t be doing in a bathroom right next to the practice room. But he’s grateful he didn’t have to keep up the facade in front of Sehun. All the members know how much the schedule is taking its toll on everybody in the group.

Baekhyun remembers passing by Doyoung on his way to practice the other day. The cute dongsaeng had to gently pull him aside to talk. It was mostly to thank him for taking care of his members. Doyoung noticed how Mark and Taeyong have been more subdued recently, but they still continue to work hard for SuperM. It wasn’t easy to be in multiple groups much less to have the groups promote almost at the same time. 

Then there's Lucas and Ten who are in the middle of recording for their WayV comeback. Baekhyun went to visit them one afternoon to give the rest of the members of WayV a treat for working extra hard this season.

Taemin too, who was having a comeback in the middle of SuperM promotions.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Baekhyun had asked Taemin one time during practice. “We can stop if you want.”

“No, hyung. Thank you. It’s best to get this over with.” The younger had replied with fire in his eyes, standing up stronger and going back to practice as if he wasn’t just lying down on his back trying to catch his breath a couple of minutes ago. To be fair, Baekhyun didn’t know if he was responding to his first question or if it was the latter. 

Baekhyun didn't even want to think about Jongin. He remembered how the younger was so excited about his first solo album. Still is, actually. Baekhyun just didn’t want Jongin to think that his solo was getting pushed back because of the company’s priorities. 

Although Jongin wouldn’t have wanted to release a half-assed album. He would be critical about every little detail in every song in his track. Extra critical in every performance. He knows Jongin will ace this. He knows all of his members will get through this. They just have to work hard. 

And besides, there’s no time for a pity party. They all gained strength from each other so there’s no need to exude negative energy. They were the Avengers of KPop for fuck’s sake. If Tony Stark was allowed to be scared when he got stuck in space yet was able to come back even stronger, even saving half the universe from being obliterated then Baekhyun will overcome this hardship too. 

Although Tony Stark did die in the end so… 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun heard a click as Sehun closed the door to the bathroom. He was grateful. Sehun definitely has a sense for when a moment needs extra privacy. He didn’t want anybody to catch both of them having a private talk. 

“Just catching my breath. What about you? Is SC practicing too? Is Chanyeol here?”

 _Way to look like a desperate fool, Baek._ He admonished himself. 

Sehun only chuckled. 

“Yeah, he’s back in the room. We’re in the room at the end of the hall if you want to visit.”

And he really fucking does, but he only has a couple of minutes left and how would it look if the leader came late because he went off gallivanting. Not good. Not good at all.

But it won’t hurt right? It’s just a couple of feet away right? He’s just going to say hi and then leave.

Right?

“No, it’s okay. Just tell him I said hi.” Baekhyun almost choked the words out. 

Now why the fuck does he feel an uncomfortable lump form in his throat and a burn in the back of his eyes? _Pull yourself together!!!_

“How many minutes of break do you have left, hyung?” Sehun asked as he walked closer to stand in front of him, leaning so he can look the shorter in the eyes. Fuck Sehun for being such a caring dongsaeng. (He’s joking. He absolutely loves how attentive Sehun is and as much as Baekhyun loves babying Sehun, he knows the latter wouldn’t hesitate to reciprocate one bit). 

But Baekhyun found the perfect reason to avert his eyes away from Sehun so the younger wouldn’t see his (obviously) red-rimmed eyes. He doesn't even know why he felt like crashing there and then. He thinks it’s because the opportunity just presented itself in the form of Oh Sehun. His body felt like lead, like he's just ready to lie down on the floor. Or maybe let Sehun drag him back into the practice room. Maybe it's the thought that practice is almost done. 

The idea of sleep was just _so fucking_ _intoxicating_.

He took his phone out and pressed on the home button to start the phone. His eyes widened at the number of unread messages from Chanyeol. Baekhyun opened the thread and started reading, his smile getting wider with each message. 

[Chanyeol:] Baekhyunniiiiiiieeeee~!

[Chanyeol:] Bek hyon eeeeeee!!!

[Chanyeol:] ChanSe is here too!

[Chanyeol:] I saw you and your kids practicing… so cool!

[Chanyeol:] WE GO 100!!

[Chanyeol:] We go Baek!!!!!

[Chanyeol:] Haha… get it???? 100??? Baek????

[Chanyeol:] No? Whatever you're no fun >:((((((

[Chanyeol:] Sehun is taking too long he’s probably taking a massive shit I hope his asshole rips in two he deserves it he's making this practice take longer than expected

[Chanyeol:] The backup dancers are looking at me weirdly they think I'm texting my girlfriend like I have one can you imagine???? kkkkkk anywho I'm smiling at my phone too much i can just imagine Sehun crying cause his asshole got ripped in half hahaha what an idiot.

[Chanyeol:] Aaaaaaaaaaannnyyyyyywaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy if you see Sehun tell him to stop shitting and come back juice ay yoooo~ tenk u!!!!!!!!! 

[Chanyeol:] Oh and before I forget

[Chanyeol:] You can do it, Baek. I believe in you.

Baekhyun looked up from his phone to see Sehun standing in front of him with arms inviting him for a crushing hug. And Baekhyun can tell that he looks like the stupidest hyung right now, with his hair disheveled, lips trembling, and tears threatening to fall but they’ve seen worse.

He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the taller one bit.

He’s only giving himself 30 seconds and then he’ll go back to work.

  
  


\---

  
  


Baekhyun stared absentmindedly at the bouquet of flowers placed by the countertop next to the window. 

Some of the petals have already wilted and fell off from the stem, but most of the flowers still looked healthy. He never really had a green thumb. He prefers to buy plants that would most certainly outlast his stay in his own apartment. 

For someone who wants nothing but to stay at home and sleep all day (maybe play an unhealthy amount of PUBG too while he’s at it), he’s always on the go. Vocal training, dance practice, recordings, variety shows (Baekhyun most certainly _did not_ snort at this. Again), meetings with Privé, and being an overall adult is, of course, exhilarating. He gets to work with all these wonderful people and create things that would inspire others. He loves his job. He really does. 

He just needs at least two whole days of zero contact with anybody at work or he’ll spontaneously combust. 

He’s honestly very excited for the military. You only do one thing, and one thing only.

Or at least that’s what he thinks they do. 

Baekhyun felt his heart clench as he took another look at the bouquet of pink flowers. _Soon._

“You’re working really hard, Baek.” Jongdae comments in front of him.

It was Sunday. One of the only days where Baekhyun gets the mornings and most afternoons off. He only has one schedule today later this afternoon. Rehearsals, his phone calendar says. Duration of time marked indefinitely since it will only end once the choreographer thinks they’re good to go. 

The group’s performance isn’t bad. They’re just all… exhausted. 

Jongdae texted him last night asking if he was free today for lunch.

Or brunch.

Okay maybe he woke up at 11:30 today so what. He fucking deserved it.

And now here they are, sitting on his dining table, eating a nice bowl of cold noodles, and several other side dishes placed meticulously between them. 

Baekhyun took some of the kimchi from the plate next to him.

“Everyone is working hard, Dae. You’re working hard too. How’s the family?”

And when Baekhyun thinks the way Jongdae’s face lit up could outshine the sun, best believe it’s true. 

Jongdae’s face radiated happiness, and love, and affection. He can see it in the way his eyes twinkled whenever he talked about his little family. His smile was definitely brighter, as if the weight of his worries were suddenly taken from his shoulders. 

Baekhyun loved seeing this side of him. He can just bask in the way Jongdae would talk hours upon hours about his wife and show him pictures of his daughter smiling, her little hand clinging on to her father’s index finger.

He knew Jongdae would be a fantastic father even before the news. Even when they first met as strangers in the audition hall, Jongdae would worry about him like he was part of his own family. It was only fate that they debuted together, and even grew together into the men that they are now. 

“How about the new album? Are you ready for it?”

And that was the multi million dollar question, Baekhyun thought. Jongdae has been preparing for his third mini-album since the beginning of the year. He’s been writing lyrics and composing songs nonstop since this all began. He was, of course, inspired, but Baekhyun knew that this is what Jongdae was born to do. To write, to sing, to perform so people get to be strengthened by his voice. 

And Baekhyun knows. He listens to his album on repeat while he’s in the gym for fuck’s sake. 

Baekhyun was proud to call Jongdae his friend. 

“It’s coming along nicely. We’re not releasing it soon for the most obvious of reasons.” Jongdae huffed. Fucking stupid brainless pieces of - “But I love it. Few more final touches and I can finally say that it’s one of my best yet.”

“Everything you release is great, what are you talking about.” Baekhyun may be a goof and he may tease his other members, but he gives out compliments where compliment is due. 

“But I’m especially proud of this one. I’m so excited for you all to hear it.”

Baekhyun hummed in agreement. No doubt it will be one of Jongdae’s best releases yet.

A few beats of silence... 

“So have you talked to him yet?”

Actually, Jongdae can go suck a dick for all he cares. 

“Can you like,” Baekhyun wiped his mouth with a napkin to catch the soup that dripped down the side of his mouth. “Let me finish my food before you fucking let me die from choking on my own food?” 

The other had the audacity to laugh. 

“Sorry. I just noticed you _longingly_ stare at the gift over there,” Jongdae used his chopsticks to point at flowers. Right next to the flowers was Chanyeol’s gift the previous week. “That was very sweet of him.”

“He surprised Junmyeon-hyung with flowers too, if you so conveniently forgot. We were all there, dumb dumb.” Baekhyun flicked Jongdae’s forehead. If his wife noticed a red mark on his forehead, then so be it. Jongdae deserved it. Trying to manipulate him into making himself into a fool. Hah! Not Byun Baekhyun, nope. 

“Ya!” Jongdae rubbed the spot. Baekhyun can only roll his eyes. He didn’t hit hard enough to leave a mark anyway. 

“But in all seriousness, Baek. I know you’re not stupid enough to _not_ notice the difference between yours and Junmyeon-hyung’s.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

“Have you been talking with Junmyeon-hyung about this behind my back?”

Jongdae can only grin as he took a big slurp of his cold noodles.

  
  


\---

  
  


Okay but seriously.

He wants to go home.

He sounds like a whiny little piss-ass bitch but he really wants to go home. He took out his phone and sent a bunch of funny emojis to the group chat. Most of it was just a variation of crying emojis but he hopes it makes them all laugh as soon as they see it.

Baekhyun has been thinking very hard on how to cheer up the group. The current situation with the virus isn’t helping everybody’s morales either. It was definitely much more different than seeing their fans in person and hearing them scream their support. 

Maybe they should book a hotel again so they can all watch horror movies together like last time. 

(Baekhyun knows he could just invited them to his apartment but he’s just not ready to clean the potential mess that could happen. They’re all clean and organized but Baekhyun was just extra particular with his own house. So, maybe next time.)

“Alright. You all did good today.” Which was the signal that practice was done.

Fina-fucking-ly. 

Baekhyun went over to the rest of the members to congratulate them for a job well done. Patting their backs and even staying a little while to joke around. He took it upon himself to never fail to make the atmosphere a little lighter even after hours of grueling practice. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Jongin said next to him as they picked up their bags from the floor.

“What for?”

“For being there for all of us.” Taeyong added. 

Seriously, these kids... so cheesy. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Baekhyun was sitting in his car in the parking lot, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone for who knows what. 

It was already late in the night. They already finished practicing an hour ago but Baekhyun couldn’t find it in himself to start driving home. He was tired, yes, but the thought of driving back to an empty house, only to wake up to the sound of silence only worsened Baekhyun’s feeling of loneliness. 

And so he decided. 

He put the key in the ignition and started driving.

It wasn’t a long drive from here. Probably twenty, thirty minutes max depending on the traffic. But it was already 4:00 in the morning so the road on the way should be clear. He should be there by give or take 4:15. 

Not that it matters. Middle of the night is still the middle of the night. The sun will be rising in a couple of hours. Baekhyun just hopes he gets enough sleep to get ready for tomorrow.

The drive there wasn’t bad. He played a couple of songs to pass the time, and while he may or may not have dozed off here and there, he still was able to reach his destination safely. 

He parked his car on one of the designated visitor spots, turned off the car, and hopped out. He didn’t even bother bringing his gym bag with him. He’ll find something to wear in the morning. 

He had his bucket hat pulled all the way down to his face covering what his face mask couldn’t. He felt as anonymous as he can be as he walked confidently into the building, passing by the receptionist who didn’t even spare him a glance. 

He was getting antsy as he tapped his foot on the elevator floor. Why does it have to be all the way up to the penthouse…

The doors dinged as it signalled that it reached the destination. Baekhyun stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the entrance. He stared a little longer at the keypad as he realized he forgot the passcode.

 _Fuck_. 

He started rummaging in his pouch to look for the spare key when he suddenly remembered a previous conversation between the two.

Something about the day they met….

Baekhyun punched in the number and _fuck yes_ , green light.

He pushed the door open and to no one’s surprise, all the lights were off.

This wasn’t the first time Baekhyun did this. He’s visited so many times in the past that he just automatically has a copy of a spare key, as well as security privilege in case he forgot the passcode and he needed to ask the security guards to let him in.

Which he will never do, by the way.

The way the gossip mill runs nowadays is just too much.

Baekhyun took off his bomber jacket, leaving him only in his clean white shirt, and clean pants (He took a shower after practice, of course. He’s not disgusting). He tiptoed across the room where he knows the bedroom will be.

The door was closed. 

Fuck.

He turned the knob and let out a silent exhale once he realized that it wasn’t locked. He pushed open the door and silently, cautiously went to the bed. He sat on one side, slowly sliding under the duvet when a soft voice called out. 

“Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun swore he almost felt his soul leave his body. People need to _stop_ scaring him. He’s not getting any younger for fuck’s sake. 

Then again, he did just sneak into someone else’s house.

He looked over to the other person occupying the bed and almost felt his body melt at the image.

Chanyeol’s hair was a right mess. His hair was sticking up in every direction possible. His eyes were trying very hard to focus and little bits of eye boogers were on the inner corners of his eyes. There was also a puddle of drool on his pillow close to where his mouth might have been mere minutes before he interrupted his sleep.

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol hold his hand out, as if inviting him to lay down next to him.

And that was the plan.

“Everything okay?”

Now that he’s here, yes. Everything was perfectly fine.

Baekhyun only hummed in response, though. His body was riding the high he was feeling just by laying down next to Chanyeol. 

Happiness. Contentment. This is what it feels like. 

He felt his exhaustion leave his body as he listened to Chanyeol’s soft breaths tickle his ear. They weren’t even doing anything. They were just laying on their backs, Baekhyun trying to even his heartbeat and Chanyeol trying his very best to be awake.

“How was today?” Baekhyun’s toes almost curled as it reacted to Chanyeol’s voice. 

“It was fine.” 

“Liar.” He hates (he doesn’t) how his body shivered as Chanyeol breathed the word out. “Come here.”

Baekhyun felt himself being pulled into an awkward hug. It wasn’t that they never hug. They’ve hugged plenty of times. Their position in bed made it extremely difficult for his arms to wrap around the other in a _very platonic way_ so it’s not really Baekhyun’s fault that his face felt like it was burning hot.

Or maybe Baekhyun is just thinking way too much into this.

But really, this isn’t the first time they cuddled in bed. 

Heck, everyone in the group has slept with each other (Not in that way! Or… at least as far as Baekhyun knows anyway), and there’s bound to be some cuddling that would happen. They’re all comfortable with each other, there's no doubt about that.

But this. This was different. Baekhyun felt different. Baekhyun knows he feels strongly for the taller so this, whatever they were doing, felt completely new to him. 

Does he regret coming over though? 

Fuck no.

He always crashes at Chanyeol’s place whenever he needs company for the night. Baekhyun just grew to rely so much on the taller that he just reaches out to him by default. 

Chanyeol does the same whenever he would have doubts about himself, his work, and life in general. But tonight, it was Baekhyun’s turn.

“You’re allowed to be tired.” Ah, fuck. He can feel his eyes burning again. He really needs to get a hold of himself if he plans on making it through this stupid fucking year. 

Baekhyun inhaled Chanyeol’s scent as he buried his face into his chest. He was all hard muscles, which would have put anybody off. But not him. Chanyeol may have worked hard to build his body into the muscular physique that it is now, but he’s still the same old soft-hearted Chanyeol he met years ago.

“Remember when we used to go ride the train together?” Baekhyun exhaled. It felt so long ago.

“Ah yes,” Baekhyun felt, rather than heard him laugh. “Who would’ve thought we’d end up here, huh?”

Yeah, who would’ve thought.

Several silent moments passed and Baekhyun thought the other went to sleep. Chanyeol’s breaths getting deep and the arm around Baekhyun’s waist felt a little heavier than it was moments ago. 

Baekhyun was about to let sleep take over when he felt himself get pulled tighter into the other’s arms. 

_Sleep well,_ The taller hummed against his hair. _Sleep well, on this night._

And really, Baekhyun can’t help but try his hardest not to let his tears fall.

 _I wish for you to have good dreams._ He felt fingers card softly through his hair, almost as if the voice softly singing wasn’t enough to bring out the emotions he tried very hard to bury. 

_I wish for you to have no worries._ Baekhyun wishes that whoever has Chanyeol’s heart gets to see how beautiful he is. How amazing he is of a person that he shares so much of himself in everything he does. His passion for the things he does and his selflessness is immeasurable that Baekhyun can only wish that he gets to protect him while he still can. 

_I wish for you to be smiling._ Baekhyun buried his face in the crook of the taller’s neck. He felt the arms around him tighten as he tried to control the sobs wracking his body. 

He was a right mess. A wet, hiccupping mess but Baekhyun knew he needed this release. His body can only take so much before it decides that it’s had enough.

And he has gone through a lot. He has fought internal battles that made him who he is today but that doesn’t mean he’s not immune to occasional bouts of insecurities. He’s thankful for his friends and families that were alongside him in his journey, but sometimes, he just yearns for someone to chase the worries away.

Chanyeol’s thumb was softly caressing the exposed skin on his waist as he finished the last verses of his lullaby.

_Sleep well, sleep well, on this night._

And Baekhyun let sleep claim him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> I hope everyone gets the rest they need after the promotions are done =( And I hope I was able to somehow bring my point across with this. Everyone is enjoying what they do and we know they love their job and their members equally but the body can only take so much. This isn’t to say that Baek is weak, or that any of them are weak. Rather, this was meant to show that it’s okay to be tired, and it’s 100% okay to admit that you’re tired. We are all human and we’re not unbreakable. 
> 
> The song Chanyeol was humming to is “Good Night” by Chen. It’s my absolute favorite song from him and it never fails to make me cry every time I listen to it. 
> 
> If you haven’t listened to it or haven’t read the lyrics, one of the verses goes like this:
> 
> Why are you thinking “it’s only me that can’t…  
> Do you wish for tomorrow not to come  
> Lay down those thoughts that weigh down your mind, next to your pillow  
> And do not worry…
> 
> …
> 
> Sleep well, sleep well, on this night  
> I wish for you to have good dreams  
> Sleep well, sleep well, on this night
> 
> I hope everyone gets to rest during these trying times and I hope you, the reader, have someone you can lean on when that time comes.
> 
> Stay safe!


	3. Airports and Large Shirts and Pavlov's Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun may or may not be scared of the airport, Chanyeol may or may not help him get through it.

  
  
  
  


The very first time Baekhyun flew on an airplane was when he was five. He doesn’t remember much from that day besides the fact that he screamed his lungs sore. He remembered being pinched in the arm by Baekbeom for being so loud and annoying, and his mom consequently reprimanding his older brother for doing so.

Baekhyun doesn’t even remember where they went that time. Japan maybe? To visit friends? Baekhyun mentally shrugs. 

The second time he flew, Baekhyun was twelve and he vomited his breakfast the moment he stepped into the airport.

“Dad, your driving sucks!” Baekhyun had said and his dad only tutted. He remembers his mom’s cold fingers carding through his hair as she gave him a cold bottle of water to hydrate himself. It helped quench the queasiness for a while but his stomach would twist and turn with every step he takes inside the airport. 

That was the last time they went on a vacation via an airplane.

Up until Baekhyun debuted.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice reverberated in the room. Baekhyun likes Kyungsoo. He likes how calm he looks (emphasis on looks, he could be a fireball when he wants to) and he especially likes how he always laughs at his jokes. Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s that funny, but if he can make people happy then that makes him happy.

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun mumbled underneath his blanket. They were due to fly in the morning and Baekhyun feels like he’s going to be sick.

“Are you feeling okay?” Baekhyun hears the voice get closer and the edge of his bed dip with Kyungsoo’s weight. 

“‘M fine,” His voice, bless his vocal chords, decided to crack at that moment and Baekhyun swears he’s done with puberty. He’s 21 years old for fuck’s sake. But Kyungsoo heard it and snickered in response. Baekhyun kicked him in the hips.

“Hey!”

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.”

“Sorry, you sounded like a mouse. Hey! Stop kicking me!”

“What do you want, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun said. He was peeking over the blankets to take a look at his roommate and sure enough, his doe-eyed dongsaeng looked like he wanted to reach out and help. With what, Baekhyun doesn’t know.

“Are you - Are you afraid of flying?”

“What in the ever living  _ fuck  _ gave you that idea?” Baekhyun said incredulously. He’s more awake now, knowing that Kyungsoo is out of his mind. Him? Afraid of flying? Pfft. He’s flown twice already and so far he’s doing absolutely great. He’s no Luhan - bless his soul, that man almost pissed his pants knowing that they will be flying to Hongkong tomorrow.

Baekhyun felt bile rising up in his throat. Goddamn this always happens whenever he thinks about the airport. It must be the thought of all those people sardined in one area…

“You don’t look good, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun swallowed loudly. That damn bile can’t go down.

“I’m fine, Soo. I just don’t like thinking about the amount of people in such a small area. I can already smell their shampoos…” Baekhyun shuddered.

“Oh so you’re afraid of people?”

“I’m literally in the idol business, Soo. The fuck are you talking about?”

“You’re afraid of something, that’s for sure.” Baekhyun frowned when he saw Kyungsoo nonchalantly shrug his shoulders in response. 

“No, I’m not. Now go to bed. It’s way past our bedtime.” Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo shuffle and retreat back to his bed. 

“Goodnight, Baek.”

“Night, Soo.” 

Baekhyun rolled over to his side, facing the wall. He’s not afraid of people… is he?

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


The next day comes and everybody is scrambling to get to their respective cars. It’s a lot to manage, what with twelve idols, and a handful of managers and assistants to accompany them. It’s a mess and Baekhyun’s already having a damn headache.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asked next to him and Baekhyun nodded. Why does his body feel so itchy and can he get a little more air in the van? It’s getting a little too stuffy in the middle row, damn it. Also, who decided to fit six fully grown males in one tiny van knowing that two of them are the tallest members in the group?

Baekhyun huffed his frustration and turned to the window to his left. It would take twenty minutes to go to the airport which means he would have to endure twenty fucking minutes of sitting in a cramped van with his groggy ass members. He knows all of them showered (trust him, he was there when they took a shower), but why does he feel so fucking itchy and why does Sehun’s breathing annoy the fuck out of him?

“Baekhyunnie,” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol whisper behind him. He turned around behind him and saw him point his finger at the sky above. “Look, doesn’t that cloud look like a bear to you?” 

Baekhyun tried really fucking hard to see what Chanyeol was talking about. Maybe he was pointing at the ball of white fluff right next to the hospital? Or maybe it was the cloudy blob that  _ could _ be a bear but for the life of him can’t figure the shape out because the van was moving which means the clouds are moving at a faster rate and where is the damn bear cloud?

Baekhyun was about to give up when he felt a finger poke his cheek.

“You look silly,” Chanyeol huffed a laugh behind him. Baekhyun turned around to snap at him when he noticed the other person holding in a laugh. 

“What’s so funny, Park?”

“You look like you’re going to shit your pants, Baek.”

“Well you’re the one who told me the cloud looked like a bear!”

“Not my fault you were slow. The wind blew it away already.” Chanyeol said smugly. Baekhyun rolled his eyes in exasperation. Chanyeol may be pretty but he can get cocky real quick. 

“Fine. What about that one then? Doesn’t that look like a lady bug to you?” Baekhyun pointed at an empty sky, metaphorically pulling Chanyeol’s legs. Baekhyun looked behind him and saw Chanyeol squint the giant globes he calls eyes before exclaiming.

“Uhh… no they don’t.”

“Yeah, they do.”

“They do not.”

“Well if you open your eyes wide enough maybe you’ll see.”

And on and on they went; bickering back and forth until their van parked their car by the curb and the flash of cameras decided to blind each and every one of them.

Baekhyun could feel his breakfast climb up his throat again and why the fuck does he also feel like shitting at the same time? Can’t his body pick a struggle?

He could feel the invisible ants crawling up and down his arms and legs and he wanted so bad to thrash around, wanted to stay in the van and just let the feeling go away. The queasiness he’s feeling isn’t making the situation any better and he thinks he’s going to vomit and suffocate at the same time.

Baekhyun didn’t think it was possible but he definitely feels like choking on his vomit with how tight his throat feels. 

They all exit the van one by one with him leaving the van after Junmyeon who looked back at him in worry before walking forward with the rest of the team. Baekhyun felt his knees give in as soon as his feet hit the pavement but was caught by the elbow by Chanyeol, who gave him a reassuring smile.

“You know, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said beside him. They continued to walk with Chanyeol’s hand around Baekhyun’s elbow, guiding him along the way. “The very first time I flew on an airplane was with my sister. She dated this kid whose father owned a private airplane company. So my sister’s boyfriend’s  _ butler _ \- can you believe? They had a butler! -  _ flew _ us around their  _ villa _ \- villa! - and I think I screamed my lungs out because we were so high my eyes couldn’t believe it -” 

Damn, he knew Chanyeol is one talkative motherfucker but wow that kid can  _ talk _ . Baekhyun didn’t mind. He actually found Chanyeol’s anecdotes quite cute. He would gesture wildly as he would talk and emphasize certain parts of the story by making exaggeratedly funny voices and sometimes even pulling up photos on his phone for a visual.

Baekhyun thinks it’s endearing with how Chanyeol just talks and talks and  _ talks _ and he never fails to look at you with his excited eyes and his mouth pulled into a wide smile. Baekhyun can’t help but nod his head enthusiastically with every climax of the story and gesture wildly to continue on to the next point of the story. 

Chanyeol was a good storyteller, he noticed. He has a deep voice that commands your attention, and he knows which stories would pull you in as a listener. Or maybe the way he tells things just makes everything more entertaining, Baekhyun thought as he laughed loudly at that one time Chanyeol accidentally poked his dog’s asshole with a pencil because he thought it looked like a pencil sharpener. But hey, he was three and kids make mistakes you know? 

The next thing he knew is that his ass is on a cushioned seat inside the airplane and he’s staring at the circular window right next to him. 

Baekhyun’s phone rings out a notification and he pulls out his device to check. It was a message from Chanyeol.

[Chanyeol]: I’ll tell you the rest of the story once we land! 

Baekhyun leaned over to his left and saw Chanyeol on the other side of the aisle give a thumbs up. 

Baekhyun chuckled softly and leaned back on his seat. He couldn’t wait for the plane to land.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Baekhyun didn’t know then but it would somehow end up being their routine - both of them attached at the hip at the airport, goofing around, playing games on their phones while they wait, or one of them telling a story of what they dreamt last night or the latest game they played. 

The fans think it’s cute - how their interaction extended beyond the stage and beyond the cameras. Of course, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Why would he fake his enjoyment around Chanyeol? Scratch that, why would he fake his interaction with any of his members? They’re like family for god’s sake. He’s seen most of their dicks! 

In a totally non gay way, of course. But he also definitely wouldn’t mind if he sees Chanyeol’s dick in a  _ totally gay way _ , if you know what he’s saying.

Anywho, the point is: Chanyeol goes beyond his friendship duties to help him feel comfortable in an airport (which he didn’t know he was scared of by the way thanks to nobody, fuck everybody). Chanyeol has conditioned him to like the airport like Pavlov’s dog so much so that he’s now comfortable travelling  _ without _ Chanyeol’s comforting voice by his side even as thousands of people try to maul him to his near-death via panic attacks. Yeah, that wasn’t one of his best days ever.

He had to excuse himself from the group that one time just so he can text Chanyeol to give him a call ASAP or else he’s going to shit his pants in front of the entire South Korea (word travels fast these days).

“Shh, Baekhyunnie, shh,” Chanyeol’s voice had sounded heavenly over the phone and Baekhyun could already feel his muscles relax and his bones melt and  _ why is his dick getting hard, down Baek Jr! _ “You’ll be okay. Talk to Jongin or Taeyong. Taeyong always looks so starstruck next to you I think it’s adorable. Both of you look cute today by the way! Well, you always look cute. Oh! I have an idea. But you have to get through today, okay? I’ll tell you when you get back. We’ll get pork and chicken barbecue, eat lots of banquet noodles, maybe a few beers, or wait -  _ I’ll _ get a few beers and you can drink soda but I’ll tell you then. I’ll wait for you here, okay? Does that sound like a good idea?”

Baekhyun may or may not have cried while talking to Chanyeol over the phone. It may or may not also have taken them an hour or two to get over whatever he was feeling but Chanyeol was patient and he was kind and damn it he has to get through this so he can go home and stupid Chanyeol with his stupid ears can tell him his stupid idea. 

Baekhyun had gotten through that day and he went home to stupid Chanyeol and his idea… was not that stupid. In fact, it left Baekhyun speechless and red like he just drank one bottle of beer (Hey, don’t judge).

Baekhyun now ends up stealing a shirt or ten of Chanyeol’s whenever he goes overseas without the latter just so he can feel extra comfortable at the thought that the giant is with him in some ways: in the oversize shirt that hugs Baekhyun at night and the musky scent that reminds him of Chanyeol. 

If he looks like he’s drowning in a big ass shirt or a sweater on his way to god knows where for a god knows what then so what? At least he doesn’t have to call Chanyeol at ass o’clock just so his own bitch ass won’t cry.

It’s a bad coping mechanism, he knows, and it only makes Baekhyun dependent on Chanyeol even more but damn if you do, damn if you don’t. In this case, damn if you do both because he’s smiling like an idiot knowing that Chanyeol cares that much yet his heart hurts knowing that he can never take that first step because he doesn’t want to flush years of friendship down the drain like the biggest shit he’s taken after binge eating at a buffet - the buffet being Chanyeol’s love and friendship and overall big heart. Really, Baekhyun doesn’t deserve him.

“ _ So _ ,” Baekhyun winced as Jongdae flopped next to him on his bed. Nothing good ever comes out of Kim Jongdae when he starts a conversation with a ‘so’.

“So what?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows as he continued to scroll through the many articles talking about him and -

“So Chanyeol…” When will Kim Jongdae mind his own business and shut his mouth? And why is this the  _ nth _ article talking about his and Chanyeol’s  _ chemistry _ ? He just wants to look at photos of him at the airport and how the public perceive his newest fashion decision with his cargo pants and sweaters and wow, there’s actually a lot of comments about the two of them… 

“He’s in the next room you should go bother him.” Baekhyun huffed. He’s sick and tired of Jongdae’s mind games and overall insensitivity to his ever growing problem. Baekhyun goes back to the photo of him and Chanyeol laughing while goofing around at the airport. These paparazzis have no lives, really.

They do look cute though… 

“Yeah, that  _ is _ a cute photo,” Baekhyun yelped as he felt Jongdae’s hot breath next to his ears. 

“Out! OUT!” Baekhyun said loudly as he pushed Jongdae off the bed and into the hallway. “YOU’RE BANNED FROM MY ROOM. OUT!” 

Baekhyun slammed the door in front of Jongdae’s face; the latter’s high pitched cackle echoing in the hallways.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
